Une vie de mensonge
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Harry n'est pas Harry, sa vie n'est qu'un mensonge et la vérité va éclater.


_**Titre :**_ _Une vie de mensonge._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Harry n'est pas Harry, sa vie n'est qu'un mensonge et la vérité va éclater._

 _._

 _._

 **Fourchelangue**

.

.

 _ **Aizan Maxence Malfoy**_

 _ **Née le 5 Juin 1980**_

 _ **Père : Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **Mère : Narcissa Malfoy née Black**_

 _ **Frère : Drago Malfoy (jumeau)**_

.

 **(POV Harry)**

C'est impossible ! Ça doit être une erreur. Ce matin encore tout allait bien et là, il vient de se passer une chose très étrange. Rogue nous as fait préparer une potion d'héritage et au lieu de me retrouver avec le nom des Potter sur mon parchemin, c'est le nom des Malfoy qui apparait. Pourtant, je sais avoir réussi la potion, je me suis beaucoup améliorer depuis la rentrée, surtout en potion. Alors soit quelqu'un à réussit à me faire une grosse blague, soit on m'a menti depuis toujours. Je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Alors Harry, tu as réussi ?

Je sursaute en entendant les paroles de ma meilleure amie. Je prends rapidement le parchemin et le cache dans ma poche avant que quiconque ne le voit.

\- Non, Hermi, il faut croire que je ne suis pas si doué.

Je lui souris. Elle retourne à sa propre potion. Je lève les yeux et me rends compte que Rogue me fixe, mais bon avec lui ce n'est pas si anormal, j'ai l'habitude. La sonnerie retentie, je range mes affaires et sors de la salle de classe, n'attendant personne, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

 **(Fin POV Harry)**

.

 **(POV Severus)**

Aizan… après dix-sept ans, son nom réapparait enfin. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le parchemin de Potter le décrit comme étant Aizan ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit le véritable Aizan ? Il faut que je voie Lucius et vite. Je vois Potter ranger le parchemin, il a l'air troublé par ce qu'il vient de voir, mais je ne peux pas lui en parler maintenant, je dois d'abord être sûr. La fin des cours à sonner. Je ferme la classe et me rends immédiatement dans mes appartements. Je prends la cheminée et atterrit dans le grand salon des Malfoy. Les Malfoy sont au complet à l'exception de Drago, ainsi que le Lord et Bellatrix.

\- Severus, que fait tu ici ?

Je ne réponds pas à Narcissa et tends le parchemin à Lucius qui prend le temps de le lire.

\- C'est… c'est impossible ! Severus, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- J'ai fait faire une potion d'héritage aux 6ième année et ce que tu as là est le résultat de l'un des élèves.

\- Il est vivant ! Qui est-ce ? Dis-moi Severus.

\- Potter, lâcha le professeur de potion. Harry Potter.

Alors que je prononçais ce nom, la vérité nous frappa tous. Potter était peut-être Aizan Malfoy, disparu à peine quelques heures après sa naissance. Maintenant, il nous fallait découvrir la vérité et ramener Aizan à sa vraie famille.

 **(Fin POV Severus)**

.

.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry avait fait la potion. Une semaine que chaque soir il observait ce petit bout de parchemin à l'abris derrière les rideaux de son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait refait par trois fois la maudite potion et chaque fois le résultat était le même. Il n'y avait aucune chance, Harry n'était définitivement pas un Potter, mais un Malfoy, le jumeau de Drago qui plus ait. Drago qui le haïssait depuis ses 11 ans, qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Lucius Malfoy, son père, avait tenter de le tuer à deux reprises, Narcissa, ne sachant que dire d'elle, ne la connaissant pas, ne l'ayant même jamais vu. Leur fils, Harry n'arrivait pas à se considérer comme leur fils, comme un Malfoy, il ne leur ressemblait même pas. Harry soupira. En fin de compte, les Potter, cette famille qu'il avait tant adulée et aimer, n'étaient même pas ses vrais parents, il avait vécu dans un mensonge pendant quinze ans, non seize, car s'il était effectivement Aizan Malfoy et le jumeau de Drago, ça voulait dire que son anniversaire était pour bientôt. Dans douze jours Harry, où plutôt Aizan, aurait seize ans et il serait majeur, enfin Aizan le serait, pas Harry. Lui qui pensait que Sirius était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Sirius, lui qui était si proche de ses parents, savait-il la vérité ? Il voulait en être sûr, mais si Sirius savait et venait à savoir que Harry savait, n'y aurait-il pas un risque qu'il en parle à Dumbledore ? Car Dumbledore devait forcément être au courant, lui qui savait toujours tout. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Harry se leva et en silence, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et prit sa carte des maraudeurs. Il sorti des dortoirs et se dirigea vers les appartements qu'occupait son parrain. Il se glissa à l'intérieur par le passage secret et trouva l'animagus endormit sur le canapé. En silence, il s'approcha et pointa sa baguette sur la tête de Sirius et d'un informulé, inspecta ses souvenirs par Legilimancie. Il remonta aux souvenirs avec James et Lily Potter, au moment où les jeunes parents lui présentaient le bébé. Lily avait affirmé au meilleur ami de son mari qu'elle avait fait un déni de grossesse et que par conséquence, elle ne se savait pas enceinte. L'animagus en fut surprit, mais finalement heureux pour ses amis, surtout que James l'avait nommé parrain du petit. Harry se détendit en comprenant que Sirius ne savait rien. Toujours en silence, il laissa l'animagus à son sommeil et sorti de la chambre, sans avoir aperçu un regard ambré qui lui, n'avait rien ratée de la scène.

.

.

Le lendemain, Harry avait pris une décision. Il attendit la fin du petit déjeuner et interpela le prince des Serpentard dans les couloirs.

\- Malfoy !

Ledit Malfoy se retourna et toisa froidement Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le balafré.

Harry prit une inspiration, la conversation n'allait certainement pas être des plus joyeuse. O non.

\- Te parler.

\- Et pourquoi je parlerais avec toi Potty.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important. En privé.

\- Et si je refuse ?

La conversation commençait à peine et Harry en avait déjà marre de l'air suffisant de son frère.

\- Aizan Maxence Malfoy, lâcha le survivant.

Trois simples mots, mais qui eurent un effet immédiat sur le blond. Harry sorti le parchemin de sa poche ainsi qu'un petit flacon qu'il tendit à Drago.

\- Regarde et après on pourra parler, enfin, si tu veux des réponses.

Sur ses mots, Harry abandonna les Serpentards en plein milieux du couloir des cachots. Dont un blond plus que surprit.

.

.

 **(POV Harry)**

Je n'étais plus très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. J'avais bien senti les regards de certains Serpentards sur moi pendant le cours de soin, mais n'avais vu Malfoy nulle part. ce que ça peut être frustrant. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Croira-t-il à une stupide blague ? Je me demande où il est. J'ai tellement de questions qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête sans aucunes réponses. J'ai enfin la chance d'avoir une famille, mais est-ce qu'ils m'accepterons ? J'ai tellement envie de crier, hurler ma rage, mais je ne peux pas et ça me détruit à petit feu. Je sens ma magie crépiter de l'intérieure, si sombre et destructrice. Voilà déjà un an que je suspecte l'Ordre de me cacher des choses et cet impression c'est renforcer au fil du temps pour devenir certitude. Dumbledore qui me ment et croit que je ne m'en rends pas compte, Molly et sa fausse gentillesse, Ginny qui ne cesse de vouloir me mettre dans son lit, quitte à utiliser des philtres d'amour pour y réussir. Sans Hermione, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte, même Ron n'est pas sincère, une amitié comme la sienne on s'en passerait. Quand je repense à ce que nous étions avant, Hermione, Ron et moi, ça fait mal. En fin de compte, la seule personne du trio d'or sur qui je peux vraiment compter, c'est ma chère Mione, c'est la seule qui m'accorde une véritable amitié sans rien attendre en retour que la mienne. Elle aussi c'est rendu compte des manipulations de Dumbledore. Hier soir nous avons discuté longuement, je lui tout révélé et elle m'a poussé à aller voir Drago pour lui dire, où au moins le mettre sur la voie.

\- Alors ? Chuchote mon amie.

Je me tourne discrètement vers elle et Neville. Il n'existe que trois personnes au courant de ce que j'ai découvert, Hermione, Neville et Luna. Ce sont les seuls en qui j'ai encore confiance et les seuls qui ne m'ont pas trahi. Depuis que Ron a eu des paroles blessantes à mon égard, je n'ai plus confiance en lui, je ne lui adresse plus la parole et il me le rend bien. Il a monté notre maison contre moi, ainsi que contre Nev et Hermi qui m'ont soutenu. Aujourd'hui on se soutient mutuellement et c'est mieux ainsi, je sais qui sont mes véritables amis. D'un mouvement du poignet, je nous enveloppe dans une bulle de silence invisible. Ceux qui voudrait nous écouter, ni entendrait qu'une conversation banale, alors que nous parlons d'autre chose.

\- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai donné le parchemin et mes souvenirs. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle.

\- Zabini, Nott et Parkinson nous surveillent, lâcha Neville.

\- Malfoy, n'est pas là, confirma Hermione.

La fin de l'heure arrive, nous délaissons la plante et commençons à sortir. Les Serpentards nous rejoignent et nous rentre dedans, s'en suit des insultes entre nos deux groupes, puis ils s'en vont. Nott me bouscule en passant, chose étrange, puisque c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça et chose plus étrange, c'est qu'il m'a glissé quelque chose dans la main. Main que j'ai immédiatement resserrer pour que personnes ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Les verts et argents retournent au château, tandis que j'entraine mes amis à ma suite vers le lac. Une heure de libre que nous en profitons pour réviser au grand air. Officiellement. Officieusement, j'ai replacer le sort d'intimité et à l'abri des regards je déplie le message de Nott, qui s'avère être en fait de Malfoy.

 _S.S.D._

 _23h._

 _Les miens seront présent._

 _Les tiens aussi si tu le souhaite._

 _D.M._

Clair et concis. Drago nous donne rdv ce soir et j'aurais peut-être enfin mes réponses.

\- Ce soir ? On y va ? Demande Neville en observant par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Bien sûr qu'on y va. Harry aura peut-être enfin ses réponses.

\- C'est peut-être un piège, suppose Nev en réfléchissant.

\- Peut-être, mais j'en doute, affirma Hermione.

\- On y va, tranchais-je.

Les deux acquiescent et nous révisons vraiment, enfin, eux surtout, moi, mes pensées sont tournées vers la conversation de ce soir.

.

.

22h30.

Avec Neville nous jetons un regard sur nos compagnons de chambre endormis. Hermione a eu la bonne idée de glisser des somnifères dans du chocolat qu'elle à déposer sur les lits des garçons. Ron, Dean et Seamus, les ont dévorées en croyant à des cadeaux et dorment à présent comme de vrais bébé. Neville et moi nous levons et prenons la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle nous nous glissons. Dans la salle commune Hermione nous rejoint et nous l'enveloppons à son tour. On sort dans les couloirs et utilisons la carte des maraudeurs et les nombreux passages secrets pour arriver à la salle sur demande dans laquelle nous entrons rapidement. A l'intérieur, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini et Parkinson discutent calmement assit sur des fauteuils. On s'approche en silence et j'enlève la cape, faisant sursauté Parkinson et Zabini.

\- Alors vous êtes venus, s'exprima Malfoy d'une voix calme, mais prudente.

\- Comme tu vois, je lui réponds prudemment.

Trois fauteuils apparaissent face à eux. D'un regard, nous décidons de nous assoir.

\- Je surpris, commença le blond. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis resté perplexe face à ce que j'ai vu. J'ai montré tes souvenirs et le parchemin à ma famille, ils ont été aussi surpris que moi, cependant, il y a un moyen de vérifié tout ça. Pot… Harry, si tu es vraiment Aizan, tu te rends compte que beaucoup de choses vont changer ? Tout d'abord tu ne porteras plus le nom de ses fourbes de Potter…

\- Malfoy, gronda Hermione.

Je l'arrête d'une main. Elle me regarde perplexe.

\- Non, Hermi, il a raison. Si c'est vrai, alors ça veut dire que je ne suis pas un Potter, mais un Malfoy. Que ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge depuis le début et que ceux que je supposais être ma famille ne le sont pas. Que tout ceux en quoi je croyais, n'est qu'un canular. Je… je veux savoir Mione. Je veux la vérité, même si ça fait mal.

\- Oh, Harry.

Hermione se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je la serre contre moi et apprécie qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie.

\- Severus ne devrait plus tarder. A ce nom, Nev, Herm et moi, nous tendons légèrement. Il va effectuer un sort, si tu es mon frère, nos magies devrait être identique ou presque et on saura.

J'acquiesçais et nous rejoignons notre place en silence, attendant le professeur de potion dans un silence pesant, chaque groupe dévisageant l'autre sans aucune animosité, juste de la curiosité. Quant à moi, je pose mes yeux sur Nott qui ne m'a pas lâcher du regard depuis mon arriver.


End file.
